1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for spraying nasal passages and in particular to a sterile nasal passageway cleansing solution comprising pure sodium chloride dissolved in sterile distilled water to form a sterile pure saline solution having a salinity (preferably 0.9% to match body fluid salinity) which is harmless to a human body and a sterility which will not cause infection; the sterile saline solution housed in a hermetically sealed disposable spray container holding a single measured dosage of the sterile saline solution for fully rinsing and cleansing a nasal passageway of a user when sprayed into the nasal passageway from the container, the measured dosage sufficient for rinsing and cleansing the nasal passage and harmless if the measured dosage mistakenly enters the lungs or sinuses or stomach of the user.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
When exposed to dust, pollen, viruses, bacteria, industrial pollutants, smoke, toxins, or any other particulates or harmful substances in the air, the nasal passages can become blocked or irritated or infected. It is desirable to clean the nasal passages as soon as possible after such exposure to prevent breathing problems, allergic reactions, tissue damage, infections and other complications from such exposure. It is also desirable to clean the nasal passages of natural fluids and other matter which the body eliminates through the nose.
Prior art patents for nasal spraying primarily contain spray solutions containing many ingredients, such as antihistamine sprays, usually for medicinal purposes, and are housed in multiple use containers. Prior art for strictly cleaning nasal passages often provide extra means for draining the nasal passageway and do not provide pure sterile saline solutions. Reusable containers can allow contamination of the container and spray solution which may produce infections. Most prior art spray solutions also contain buffers and preservatives to prolong shelf life and many other potentially harmful ingredients which are not necessary for the desired purpose of cleansing the nostrils of unwanted matter.
In prior art containers which hold and can spray more than the amount needed for cleansing a nasal passage, there is a danger of accidentally spraying too much thereby inundating lungs, sinuses or other internal passages with too much fluid which may cause serious health problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,023,499, issued Apr. 16, 1912 to Bell, provides a compressible capsule which is adapted to discharge its contents in the form of a blast, spray, or stream, a self-contained ejector in which fluid, semi-fluid or comminuted matter is hermetically sealed until desired for immediate use; and the invention consists essentially in a collapsible capsule in which are incorporated filaments which may be extracted to form holes for the discharge of the contents of the capsule. While applicable to an infinite variety of uses and purposes my capsule is designed more especially as a one dose or application device to be discarded after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,495, issued Oct. 12, 2010 to Gumaste, discloses a blister pack for use with inhalation therapy inhalers comprises an elongate bottom element having an overlying top element defining a plurality of spaced top crowned areas containing powder or liquid medications or drugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,178, issued Sep. 25, 2001 to Weinstein et al, is for a sinusitis treatment system having an oral dosage constituent, a topical nasal dosage constituent, indicia and instructions for administration of the oral dosage constituent and the topical nasal dosage constituent as an at least ten-day sinusitis treatment regimen.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,092,434, issued Jan. 10, 2012 to Harlan et al, provides a nasal passage washing device including a pliable body including an open top; and an applicator cap removably attached to the pliable body to cover and uncover the open top. The applicator cap includes an applicator tip having a substantially frustoconical configuration sized and shaped for receipt at least partially within a nostril of a user for sealing engagement therewith, the applicator tip including a hole to transfer washing solution there through, a washing solution transfer tube in communication with the hole of the applicator tip and a bottom of an inside of the pliable body to transfer washing solution from the bottom of the inside of the pliable body to the hole of the applicator tip, and a one-way air valve that only allows air flow into the pliable body through the one-way air valve and does not allow air flow and washing solution flow out of the pliable body through the one-way air valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,048,023, issued Nov. 1, 2011 to Hoke et al, provides systems and methods for nasal irrigation are provided in which a nasal irrigation device includes a source of saline solution, an effluent receptacle, a nasal interface, a vacuum source, a fluid passageway to communicate the source of saline solution with the effluent receptacle through the nasal interface and a nasal cavity of the user, and a switch and valve assembly for selectively controlling the vacuum source and flow of the saline solution through the fluid passageway. The saline solution source is disposed relative to the device to provide gravitational inducement of saline solution to the nasal interface in engagement to the device user's nostrils. A combination of the gravitational inducement and the relative vacuum from the effluent receptacle generates a fluid flow for irrigating, cleansing and massaging the nasal cavity and ostia of a user. The entire device is assembled as a hand-held device for convenient lifting and disposal against the user's nostrils.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,081, issued Mar. 4, 2003 to Zellner, claims the spray liquid of a nasal spray formed by a hyperosmotically adjusted water saline solution with a common salt content of 1 to 4% by weight. It furthermore contains various essential oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,906, issued Dec. 25, 2012 to Zinreich et al, describes a nasal spray solution for use as a nasal spray and methods of using the solution are disclosed. The nasal spray solution moisturizes nasal passages and alleviates nasal dryness. The solution includes a hypotonic saline solution, wherein the saline solution is hypotonic with respect to cells of the nasal mucosa of the nasal passages, a buffering agent, a lubricating agent, and an anti-microbial agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,059, issued Dec. 30, 2003 to Mehta, indicates an apparatus and method for preparing a pH balanced saline solution and using the saline solution for rinsing a nasal passage. The apparatus includes a container having flexible sidewalls and an opening for a removable cap. The cap has a rounded convex upper portion curving away from an opening at the cap's uppermost surface and has a conduit in the cap's interior, which conduit extends into the container when the apparatus is fully assembled or is connected to a tube that extends in the container. A saline solution is prepared by adding sodium chloride and sodium bicarbonate to distilled water. The sidewalls of the container, filled with the saline solution, are compressed to urge the saline solution through the conduit, or tube and conduit, and through the opening in the cap and into a nasal passage, the cap being pressed against a nostril to provide a comfortable and effective seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,862,548, issued Jan. 4, 2011 to Javer et al, puts forth nasal irrigation device includes a container for storing nasal cleansing fluid, a spout having a connecting end, a nose engaging end and a spout passage, the connecting end of the spout being removably coupled to the container to allow the spout passage to receive nasal cleansing fluid from an opening of the container, the spout having a curved portion for directing nasal cleansing fluid toward a nasal passageway of a user when the container is clear of a nasal discharge path, the spout passage being continually open and unobstructed. The container is partially collapsible to force nasal cleansing fluid through the spout passage and into the nasal passageway.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,343,114, issued Jan. 1, 2013 to Mehta, concerns a device for nasal lavage which ejects a gently flow of fluid under pressure. The low pressure fluid stream is more comfortable for a user than a high pressure fluid stream delivered by some types of pressurized cans of solution.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0057055, filed Oct. 9, 2009 by Wong, claims a single dose nasal spray pump includes a reservoir configured for holding a single dose of material to be dispensed, the reservoir extending between a closed end and an open end; a cap to be configured to be disposed over the open end of the reservoir, the cap including an aperture; a stem extending between an outlet end and a lower end, the stem having a conduit extending from the outlet end of the stem to a conduit inlet at or adjacent the lower end of the stem; and a piston disposed about the stem and configured for movement between a first position wherein the piston seals or substantially seals the conduit inlet and a second position wherein the piston is remote from the conduit inlet; wherein the stem is configured for movement from a first stem position wherein the piston is disposed in the reservoir in the first piston position and a second stem position wherein the stem is moved toward the closed end of the reservoir such that the piston is moved.
What is needed is a sterile nasal passageway cleansing solution comprising pure sodium chloride dissolved in sterile distilled water to form a pure sterile saline solution having a salinity matching natural body fluid salinity for safely cleansing nasal passages without added ingredients so the solution is harmless to a human body and will not cause infection and providing the solution in a single dosage container with an optimum amount of the spray solution to cleanse the nostrils without too much fluid entering the nasal passages, sinuses, and lungs.